To apply clinical, immunologic, histochemical, pharmacologic, electrophysiologic, autoradiographic, radionuclide-scanning, tissue-culture and electron microscopic techniques to investigate the etiology and pathogenesis of myasthenia gravis. To seek new or improved methods of treatment.